Lucy's new keys
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Lucy gets some new keys and she can't wait to show everyone at the GMG. things get serious new adventures and friends arise. but when there is good stuff, there is always gonna be bad stuff too. read and review. long one shot hope you like :)


Fairy Tail fanfic

Lucy POV

I was sitting in the stands. Watching the fights at the GMG. Everybody is so strong. I smiled softly everybody is trying so hard and yet it's only the first day. I cheer on Gray and Juvia. I can't wait until I get out there. You see when Ultear unleashed my second origin my power was overflowing my body. So she gave me a bracelet that lets me keep it controlled. And also before we left for Crocus I decided to drop by the mansion again and I found a secret room that you enter through my mothers old room. It opened up to show brand new keys. I can't wait to surprise everyone. I've already made the contracts. These guys are really strong keys. They are the rumoured destroyed iridium keys. These keys are spirits of old daiyokai demons that died but then they get turned into a key. There are 6 of them and it was rumoured that these rules were made to destroy Zeref, the daiyokais all didn't want Zeref to rule but could only do it if they worked together. But they thought their kingdoms would be brought up into the battle so the rule is to wait until they die which takes a long time. And then they would be in the hands of a celestial mage that can wield them all. Supposedly my mom found the keys but could net summon them. But when I tried to it worked. And they barely take up that much power to summon or keep out. They manly work on their own energy of which they have a lot of. It just takes a lot of power to create a contract with them which with my newly opened second origin I could get it done without much struggle. And i've had almost a whole two days to re collect my energy i'd say i'm back up to speed when it comes to power. But I decide it's probably best if I wait until i'm in a really bad situation.

The 6 keys I have all have a different coloured stone to show their powers. And the coolest thing is that I can shrink them down and put them on bracelet. It makes it easier to hide them. Also if another mage steals my keys in a fight I have my most strongest ones on my wrist hidden in plain sight right?

My keys are:

Ignis the fox demon. The king of the fire kindom. He controls fire, magma, and lightning. He wears a dark red haori and loose hakama it has bright orange designs going from his right shoulder diagonally down wards to the bottom of his haori, he wears a pair of traditional sandals. He has one katana strapped to his side. He has fiery red hair that is short and spiked, sort of like Gray's hair and he has nine tails which sprout out behind him, they are a dark orange, he has pointed elf ears. He also has light red eyes.

Terra the wolf demon. The queen of the Earth kingdom. She controls earth, nature, and metal. She wears a dark green hakama and then a bright green tang suit dress with two high slits up the side and brown decorations going from the bottom of the dress and building itself up to her waist before stoping, she also has a pair of simple black flats. She has an axe strapped to her back. She has dark brown hair tied up in two separate buns on either side of her hair and she has one simple dark brown tail, she has pointed elf ears. She also has dark green eyes.

Aqua the mermaid demon. The queen of the water kingdom. She controls water and ice. She wears a long empire line blue dress. It's very flowy and has an assortment of different coloured blue designs over the main sky blue colour of the dress. She wears a few wraps of bandages on her feet and a pair of blue beaded anklets. She has a whip on her hip. She leaves her long bright blue hair out and it almost reaches to her thighs. She also has the same elf ears. She has Bright blue eyes.

Aeris the butterfly demon. The king of the Air kingdom. He controls Air, healing, and hypnotism. He wears a pale blue haori and hakama with white designs coming down from his left shoulder to the bottom of his haori, he wears a pair of simple black flats. He has a bag of different poisons on his hips. He has long white hair that reaches his ankles and is left out. He seems to sparkle sometimes. He has pointed elf ears. He also has dark onyx eyes.

Lux the bird demon. The king of the light kingdom. He controls light and stars. He wears a pale yellow haori and hakama with stark white designs coming down from his left shoulder to the bottom of his haori, he wears a pair of simple black flats. He carries a bisento with him and the staff has intricate designs. He has blond spiked hair, like Elfmans hair. He has a pair of big angel wings on his back. He has pointed elf ears. And he also has silver eyes.

Umbra the snake demon. The king of the shadow kingdom. He controls shadows and telepathy. He wears dark grey haori and hakama with black designs coming down from his left shoulder and ends at the bottom of his haori, he wears simple black flats. He has daggers and other hidden weapons on his body. He has wavy black hair that reaches just past his ears. He also has pointed elf ears. And he also has dark grey eyes.

I love all my new spirits. And I promise to protect them with my life. After I told them that we now have some kind of bond. And I love it. They're are not just my spirits. They are my friends. And they are all really different but they're all the best friends a girl could have. They've promised to take care of me and protect me. And I love them for that.

Suddenly I hear the whole stadium go into cheering I look down to see that Sabertooth won because that guy rufus used a massive attack on everyone. I felt bad for Gray. He was trying so hard. Juvia too. Finally everyone is ready for the next match I wonder what it is.

Suddenly the pumpkin man came out and said "The first battle match is between Raven Tails Flare Corona and Fairy Tails A team Lucy Heartfilia!" I froze. Me first. Why?

I don't dwell on it and I go down into the stadium Flare is already across from me. And the battle begins. First I summoned Taurus for the first attack. Flare dodged it. Then I summoned Scorpio for a sand buster attack. She blocked it with her hair. So that means she has hair magic. Ok then. I got Taurus to use Scorpios sand in his attack. The unison raid was launched at Flare. Then I sent them back since it sent Flare flying. I watched her in the air. Suddenly she turned her hair into a large dog. I summoned Cancer and he cut her hair. Then I sent Cancer back. I saw her doing something but I don't know what. Suddenly something grabbed my feet and pulled me into the air and dragged me against the ground I noticed it was Flares hair. I used my whip and I latched onto her wrist and then we were both in the air spinning. Suddenly I felt a heat against my leg. She can use fire magic?! We both let go and we were launched away from each other. I landed on my feet. I saw her expression was a sadistic smile, and I looked around what is she up to? Suddenly she launched her hair into the ground I was looking out for her hair coming to grab me. I looked around where is it. I heard her say something about 'who is my hair going for?' then it hit me I looked over to my guild and I searched the crowd and then I saw it behind Asuka "Asuka-chan!" I yelled out but then a piece of hair went over my face and kept me silent.

I heard her say "No talking or else. Now stay still." I scowled but did as she said. Suddenly she began whipping me with her fiery hair. I kept in my scream. Then she began launching me around. I refused to scream but it really hurt. I was getting angry. But then I looked over at Asuka and saw the piece of hair. I can't do anything. I closed my eyes waiting for her next attack. She whipped me more and more and finally she stopped and I got on my knees in front of her with a bowed head. I can't fight her. Suddenly she restrained my arms and legs in the air and she had her hair on top of my mouth. Then she said "I'm gonna implant you with the raven tail logo." I gasped. No, please no. "Where should I put it? Oh I know! Over your Fairy Tail mark!" she said. I gasped. God no!

Suddenly I saw Natsu burn Flares hair that was near Asuka and I sighed in relief then I looked down at her with so much anger in my eyes I think I saw her flinch. I quickly summoned Gemini and they got me out of her hair and they hovered beside me. I got them to turn into me and then we got together and started unison raid for 'Urano Metoria' we began chanting and then the magic was released. But then it all zapped away just like that I collapsed to my knees. What the hell? How is that possible?! I muttered out one thing, one name... "Ignis..." before everything faded to black...

Ignis POV

I was talking to Terra when I felt Lucy's magic literally be zapped out of her. I stood up abruptly and then I transported myself to Lucy's side to here her mutter my name. And then become unconscious. I looked up at the girl across from Lucy who was now shaking. How dare she do this to my precious master. She will pay! I let go of my power restraints and my power wiped around me and scaring the hell out of the girl she turned to run but within a blink of an eye I was in front of her and I kicked her into the arena wall. I growled at her as I saw her unconscious and bleeding heavily. I turned and walked back over to my unconscious master and I picked her up bridal style, and cradled her in my arms I glared at the strange pumpkin dressed man. He began sweating and then he announced Lucy the winner. I turned away and walked through the exit and I saw her guild coming towards us. And I saw a pink haired man this must be Natsu. The guy she told me about. Her best friend. I gently lowered her into his arms. "Take care of my master boy." I said and then I disappeared back into the demon spirit world. I wonder if the others got as worried as I did?...

Natsu POV

I watched as the unknown man lowered Lucy into my arms where I held her against my chest.

"Take care of my master boy." he said before he disappeared. He was one of Lucy's spirits?! But he's so strong. Who is he. When did Lucy get his key. I did some studying so I could keep up with Lucy's 'spirit talk'. And I never heard of a celestial spirit like that. He's not a zodiac. And they're supposedly the strongest yet he seems stronger than Gildarts. Who- no. What is he?...

Lucy POV

I woke up to find myself in Fairy Tails infirmary in the arena. I saw Wendy in the bed next to me. Suddenly I noticed a warmth in my hand I looked down to see Natsu gripping my hand and his head resting on the bed next to me, he was sleeping. I giggled. Who knew Natsu of all people could look adorably cute. I tried to pull my hand away but Natsu gripped it tighter. He does this sometimes when he sleeps in my apartment. He will refuse to let go until he wakes up. I sigh. I don't want to wake him up. Suddenly Natsu began to stir and his eyes blinked open. He looked up at me still half asleep. But then his eyes widened and then he launched at me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back knowing he was probably really worried about me. He pulled back and I saw slight tears in his eyes.

"Luce! Your ok! When you were knocked out I was so worried! And then that other guy came out and beat the crap out of her in only one punch! Then he gave you to me and left! And he-" I cut him off.

"Wait man?" I asked.

"Yeah he had fiery red hair and nine tails sprouting behind him and he was wearing traditional clothes you know? So who was he?" Natsu asked me.

I looked down at my iridium keys. One with a big red jewel in the middle. I picked it up and I cradled it softly. "Natsu I got some new keys and these guys are really strong. This guy is the one you saw. His name is Ignis. You see before I got knocked out I called out to him. I don't know if it was from my own magic or if it was him coming here on his own but he answered me. And i'll always be thankful he did." I explained as I looked up at Natsu. Natsu's eyes were soft.

"Ok Luce." he said. And then I got up and I left with him to go back to the games.

Time skip after the games and the dragon gate...

Lucy POV

I was sitting at the bar thinking. I don't understand whats going on in the guild anymore. Everyone is giving me the cold shoulder and ignoring me. I don't understand what happened. Even Natsu is doing these things. He's my best friend god dammit! And i've admitted it to myself, my first love. He of all people shouldn't be doing this. Hell even Loke. My spirit is starting to seem uncomfortable with me and is trying to get his contract changed so he doesn't have to be around me anymore. I don't get whats going on. I sighed and then I stood up. I've really had enough. I'm leaving. Staying here will just hurt me more and my demon spirits even think its good idea. I walk home. I'll leave tomorrow, tonight i'll pack my bags. I get home and I feel something wet on my cheeks I reach up and find i'm crying. I don't know why. I mean don't I want this? I do... but I guess that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt that my family abandoned me. I looked down at my normal celestial keys. Maybe I should leave them behind as well. I mean, maybe they'll be better in Yukino's hands. Really I think thats best. "i summon the demon bird spirit Lux!" I chanted. He appeared in front of me with his usual cocky smile. Once he saw me though his smile was wiped off his face and he came to my side and cradled me in his arms I sniffed and cried into his haori sadly. Then I pulled away. And I thanked him. "Lux do you think you could do a quick errand for me?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "Thank you. I need you to go to Sabertooth and give my celestial keys to Yukino. I think they're better in her hands. And make sure you tell her not to summon them until tomorrow, make sure she promises for me ok?" I said a sad smile on my face his eyes widened but he agreed. I gave him the keys and then I opened my window for him and then he was gone at the speed of light. I watched the light zip away and out of sight within a second. I waited about five minutes before he zipped back through my window. He nodded at me. I sighed. It was done. "Thank you Lux. You may go now." I said he nodded and then he disappeared. I sighed and then I payed my leaving fee for tomorrow, and then I left my land lady and packed everything. I then summoned Lux and asked him if I could store my stuff in his world for now. He agreed and took my bags. I made him promise not to tell the others so they wouldn't worry. I fell asleep on my bare bed in my room waiting for tomorrow and anticipating the journey ahead.

I woke up the next day and got dressed in a spare pair of clothing I had Lux leave behind. I walked out of my apartment the last time and then I walked away and around Magnolia and I looked around at everything. Finally I arrived at Fairy Tail and I walked in and I didn't even bother with good morning. I walked up the stairs and knocked on masters door. I heard him say 'come in.' I entered he looked up from his paperwork and when he saw me his eyes turned guarded, uncomfortable, and he moved them away in avoidance of me. What the hell is that?! I sighed angrily. Then I looked up at him. "Master. We need to talk." I said seriously.

"Um yes. Well i'm kind of busy right now..." he said in avoidance again.

"I won't take long I just need to ask a question and a request." I said my voice cold.

"Oh. Well alright then. Go ahead." he said.

"Ok first question. Why is everyone in the guild avoiding me and giving me the cold shoulder. I know you know what i'm talking about because your doing it too. So lets hear it." I demanded of him. His eyes widened and he began sweating slightly.

Then he sighed and said "Well Lucy. Truth is. We have been hearing some things about you and well we're kind of against you being near us now."

"And what exactly did you hear?" I asked.

"Well those new keys you have. We found out that they're demons. And also well. Not just anyone can wield these keys. So we did some even thorough research on you and we found out your father well he wasn't your father..." he told me.

"I see. So you found out about my lineage. Please tell me do you know who my father is. I'd like to know if my father is the reason you have decided this." I said.

"If you already knew than why would you not tell us?!" he yelled at me.

"Because I thought this was how you would react! Obviously I was right!" I yelled back.

"Well for your information! Yes we know who your father is! He is the devil himself! Gol D. Rogers! The king of the pirates!" he yelled back at me.

"Well sorry! Sorry I was born to such a demon! If I could choose my parents you really think i'd choose him! It's not like I had any choice in the matter! And yet your blaming me! And for your information! My father is an amazing man! He was kind, and loving! You people think occupation and lineage is everything! Well it's not! If it was do you really think I would of considered you my family! But now I find your just like everyone else! Your no family to me anymore!" I yelled back tears in my eyes. I was suddenly thankful that masters office is sound proof. I sighed tears in my eyes. I turned my head away and I wiped them away quickly. I dropped my shoulders and then turned back to him and looked him in the eyes. He looked like he'd just been slapped. Heh, he deserves it. I walked away and slammed the door. I looked down at my hand and sighed i'm not going back in there. I guess i'm keeping it. I snarled. But just walked out of the guild. I stopped and looked back at it. "Well goodbye." I whispered as I walked out the door and left leaving the faces of my old family behind...

Two months later:

Lucy POV

i've been traveling for two months now. I've trained with my demon spirits and now I know how to use this thing called haki. You see in the demon world 1 day here is a year there, yet you age with this worlds timeline. So I trained with them for seven years (a week) and now I know how to use every element but I stick to using jewels as my element, Terra taught me. And now i'm living out here on the sea as I go around so I can make a living as I take out amateur pirate groups. And i've taken on a few big shots too. I have a bit of a name out there as a bounty hunter but I don't really care. So what if i'm a bounty hunter? I think it's cool. And i'm under an alias called Lucille Heart. Close to my old name but not close enough so anyone can point me out. But i'm getting bored of this now. I actually want to become a pirate. But I don't want to be a captain. It's boring. I wanna join the crew of someone powerful. And there are only three people i'd consider. 1: big mom (Charlotte Lingling), 2: red haired (Shanks), and lastly Whitebeard (Edward Newgate). But I did some closer research. Big mom is actually quite a dictator and a bit of a tyrant, and I certainly don't like following orders. So I decided she was a no. Then I tried for red haired, but I did some research on him too and he's literally impossible to find, I couldn't dig up one piece of info about his whereabouts. So I gave up, I will not chase a man for years for no reason. Then lastly there is Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world, he wasn't to hard to track, his crew seem amazing and I found out he treats his own crew as his children. I love him already. Now all I gotta do is get in. and thats why i'm here. In a small row boat sailing up to the side of this massive whale shaped ship. I look down at myself and brush down my clothes, i'm wearing a light blue long sleeved top, and a black skater skirt with my shirt tucked into it, and a black stretch belt over it, I had a denim jacket over it, I wear knee high black stockings and a pair of black docks, and some fingerless gloves. take a big breath. "Hello! Is anyone up there!" I yell. I see a few faces pop over the edge and then more and more appeared. I blushed. "Hi! I'd like to talk to your captain!" I yell up with a grin and a wave. I see then look at each other shrug and then throw a ladder over for me. I smile and grab my enchanted knapsack full of my things, it can carry as much as it likes. And then I climb up the ladder. I get over the edge and once I place my feet down on the other side. I turned and smiled at the boys. I saw a few drooling, some with nose bleeds and others with hearts in their eyes. "Hi boys! If you don't mind i'd like to talk to Whitebeard!" I say all chippy. They all nod. I sweatdrop. Men... I see one of them walk forward and say follow me. I smiled and walked behind him. I saw other guys were all jaw dropping at me and stopping in their tracks to stare. I smiled at a few and I even waved. Some of them were actually pretty handsome. Who knows I might find the one here. Finally the guy stopped and I looked around his shoulder to see a large man with a crescent shaped white beard. It was him! It was Whitebeard! He looks so cool!

"Hey pops! Someone wants to talk to you!" the guy who led me said. Then he moved out of the way so Whitebeard could see me. My eyes brightened and I grinned at him.

"Hello Whitebeard! It's nice to meet you!" I say while doing as light wave towards him.

"Yes. So why are you here?" he asks gruffly.

"Oh nothing much! I'm just here to kill you!" I say happily. Everyone around me tenses and immediately in front of him swords and fists pointed at me. And then I brake out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you should of seen your faces! Your reactions hilarious! Oh god my stomach hurts! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I blurt out. I'm holding my stomach and still cracking up finally I calm down a bit but i'm still giggling a bit. "I'm sorry. It was just to hard to resist. I mean come on that was hilarious! Anyway I don't want to kill you sorry! I just really wanted to take advantage of that! I mean, did you see your faces?! They were hilarious!" I blurted out before my giggling fit began again. I calmed down and opened my eyes to see everyone had relaxed somewhat and are now even chuckling at the humour themselves. I stood with a smile. "Like I said. I am sorry. But now down to business. I'd like to join your crew." I said seriously. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I let you in my crew?" he asks.

"Because i'm strong." I answered back. He began laughing.

"Look little girl. You probably are strong. For a normal person. But to me your just another little girl." he said.

"Oh really? How about we give that a test huh?" I asked and then I let my haki free it swirled around me and knocked out most of the people around me only a few people were still standing. Then I put it back under wraps. "i guess if that wasn't enough. I'll just go." I said as I turned and took a few steps away.

"Wait." I heard him say behind me. I swung around on my heels and looked back up at him. "i can see I underestimated you. Join us brat. Your my daughter now!" he said with grin. I grinned back.

"Cool1 I can't wait to go adventuring!" I exclaimed happily. And then I noticed the medical machine. How did I not notice that before? "Hey. Whats with the medical equipment?" I asked him.

"I have a rare liver disease. And it's supposed to kill me. HA! As if such I thing could take me down!" he exclaimed and grinned. Then he took a sip from his massive beer.

"If you want I could fix that you know." I said. He spit out his drink and so did everyone else.

"YOU CAN!" everyone yelled.

"Well. Yeah..." I said sort of embarrassed at everyone staring at me now.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a blond man with a dopey looking face and a dark pink opened shirt. "If you can heal pops. Please we're begging you. Help him." he said with a serious look that looked miss placed on his face.

I nodded and then I turned back to Whitebe- no. Pops. And I walked forward. And I placed my hands on his chest and I assessed the damage and I gasped. He barely has a month to live. If I came any later I wouldn't of been any help. I sighed. I just know i'm gonna get knocked out from this. Well here goes nothing. I took a big breath and then I focused on my air magic and my healing magic taught to me by Aeris. I focused on the disease and began wiping it out. Clearing blood cells of disease and poison, and I repaired damaged organs muscles and such. I was breathing heavily. Maybe this is a bit more than I can handle but I push harder anyway. Clearing every bit of him of the disease that plagues him. Finally I finished and did a once over. Yep completely cured. I brought down my hands and now here comes the backlash. Every time I do an operation thats more than I can handle sometimes I well... I turn into a smaller version of myself. Suddenly there is a popping noise and a poof and then I look like a three year old. And well lets just say my personality changes too.

"YAY! I healed him! Healed him! Having so much fun! I am so hyper! Fun! Fun! Fun! Yeah time to have fun!" I yelled o8ut stars in my eyes I begin running around the deck. "Oh I know!" I yell out in revelation and hen I freeze the deck and I start sliding around like a penguin. Finally I stop and I see a guy with freckles! I run over and jump on his head "You have freckles! Thats awesome! Freckles are cool! Your so cool! Your now my number two coolest guy on this ship! Only second to Pops!" I exclaim now on his shoulders.

"You know what? I like you kid. My names Ace!" he exclaimed looking up at me.

"My names Lucy! I don't tell may people my real name! But your special big brother Ace." I said with a grin while laying my hands over his head.

"big brother Ace?" He asks.

"Yeah! Since Whitebeard is our dad you and me are brother and sister. We're one big family!" I exclaimed happily. He looked at me and he smiled softly.

"Really then am I your big brother too? My names Marco." the blond guy from before asked. I looked at him.

"No your more like a dopey uncle that is usually avoided and not sent invites on holidays!" I exclaimed happily. I saw Ace crack up and start laughing uncontrollably. Marco was over in the corner growing mushrooms. "Hey Marco! I said usually not always! I actually love dopey uncles! They're funny!" I yell out to him he looked back at me all happy like and ran over and took me from big brother Ace.

"Awww! Your just adorable! I'll be your uncle any day." he says while he coddles me. Suddenly I was pulled from both their arms and into the arms of a man wearing an apron and he had orange hair.

"Hey little one. Sorry this one must be scaring you. My name is Thatch. If your ever hungry come to me alright?" he says. I smile and nod at him. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Big brother Thatch!" I exclaim happily. I turn back and we all laugh at the weird transformation. I tell them about myself. What I can do. And their rebounds and such. They all listen with such wrapped attention.

I look around, and I smile. I feel like i'm finally home. After all these years I have a family. And they've already stolen my heart. I felt slight tears prick my eyes but I lower my head so no one sees. I don't want them to worry. I just want to stay with them. I quickly wipe my tears so no one sees. And I lean back up a grin on my face. But as I look around I can't keep the tears at bay. So many smiling faces. So many people that actually want me. I hang my head and I feel tears running down my face.

"L-Lucy?! Whats wrong?!" Thatch exclaims worried. I can hear his worried tone. That tone, it's for me. I look around so many faces. So much family. They're all mine. I smile.

"I'm just really happy. All my life. I've never had real family. No one has ever treated me with such kindness before! I've been pushed aside and forsaken my whole life. I'm just happy there are people that want me now." I say my voice lowering but my emotions ran through each word. "Thank you for being my family..." I say. I feel some one come up behind me and wrap their arms around me. I turn to see big brother Ace.

"We'll always be your family Lucy. Your one of us. You always will be. Now stop being a crybaby!" he said and bonked me on the head. I grabbed my head in pain. But I looked up at everyone. He was right. I had family now. I wiped my eyes and grinned at everyone.

"Then what are we doing. We should be celebrating! Lets party!" I yell out happily everyone agrees and we all drink. I stuck close to Ace and Thatch. I hang with Marco quite a bit too. I also hang with a lot of the others too. But I stuck with pops a lot also always checking him for any sign of that disease coming back, and thankfully there has been no sign of it. It's been two weeks now. I've already had some amazing adventures. It's so cool. I was on patrol tonight. I was walking around the main deck when I heard footsteps of a large person trying to be quiet. I looked around the corner and I saw Teach. He's one of Ace's. Whats he doing up right now? He's not on patrol until next week. Unless he's doing something he's not supposed to. I followed him and he finally came to a door. It was big brother Thatch's door. What's he doing there? He opened it and went in. I put my ear to the door and listened carefully. I heard some rustling and then I heard something like the unsheathing of a blade. I widened my eyes. I wouldn't let Teach! I burst in and pushed him away from Thatch. But it was too late he's already been stabbed. "Teach! How dare you do this?!" I heard people running down halls and people coming to the door. Teach began sweating before he ran out and opened the window and jumped. I looked out but I couldn't find him. I turned and ran to Thatch's side I healed him but I was panting afterwards. Finally some people came to the door.

"Lucy! What happened!" Marco came in yelling.

"It was Teach. He stabbed Thatch. I've healed him but now he needs to rest." I said. "Teach jumped out the window. I couldn't see him." I said. I stood up and I felt dizzy. The backlash if I use a lot but not all of my magic is worse. I sighed and I closed his window and I closed the curtains. I also walked back out starting sorting through things in Thatch's room. Fixing things that were nocked over. I sighed and got back up. I asked the boys to move Thatch beforehand. I replaced the sheets and blankets on his bed. I felt tired. Drained really. Physically and emotionally. I felt old. I chuckled emptily. I got so worried. I thought I almost lost more family. God I don't know it I would be able to live if I did. I heard a yelling on the deck I sighed got up and ran out. I got there to see big brother Ace arguing with Whitebeard about how he should go hunt Teach since he was in his division. I sighed. I knew this would happen. I heard him call White beard a coward. And then I think I snapped.

"Ace! That'a enough! We will track down Teach! But together alright?! Stop being stupid! Thatch is fine if you really cared you'd be at his bed side not arguing about revenge!" I yelled at him a glare on my face. "Stop being a child!" I yelled again. "If anybody should be hunting that ass. It should be me! I'm the one who saw him lurking around! I should of stopped him! But I didn't! But I know that some things are more important! Like family!" I yelled once more before I turned away and walked off slamming the door to the hall way behind me. I walked off and went to Thatch's bed side and looked down at him. And I collapsed on the chair beside him. I sighed sadly I heard the rev of some kind of engine I looked out the window to see Ace speeding away on his little boat. That idiot...

Time skip: a few months later

Lucy POV

I'm at an island. I'm training. I just decided I should train and i'm staying in this world this time. I've been closed off from the rest of the world. But today i'm leaving. I'm gonna go back to my family. I'm on the sea now in a boat like Ace's except I power it with air power. I heard a squawk. I looked up to see a news coo. I payed him and took the news paper I unrolled it and I gasped. It read in big letters on the title. 'PORTGUS D. ACE EXECUTION TODAY!' no it couldn't be I dropped the news paper once I saw it was at Marine ford. It was already pretty late in the day. I hope I get there in time. I used my light powers to travel at the speed of light and get there as fast as possible. It took me a few minutes but I arrived and was shooting towards the ground where I landed in a shockwave. I stood up a glare on my face. Then I got straight to it and began punching every marine I could see into oblivion. I got a few cuts and grazes but that was about it. Suddenly I heard Sengoku making an announcement everyone stopped to listen. He started saying things about Ace's mother. But then he said his father was a devil. I froze it couldn't be... he couldn't be. Ace can't possibly be...

"Your father! Is Gold Roger!" Sengoku announced. And I felt everything smash to pieces. I had blood relatives left and I didn't even know. And they were so close. I clenched my hands but then the fighting began again but I couldn't move. Finally I was knocked out of it but someone trying to strike me. I turned and kicked the marine away. Now I began fighting harder and harder. I saw Ace's little step brother Luffy with him on the platform and about to use the key and free him when Sengoku turned into this large gold statue sort of form and he was about to punch them I zipped over with my powers and crashed into him and pushed him away. I jumped back and landed on the platform in front of Ace. I lowered my head covering my eyes.

"Ace. Is it true? Are you his son?" I asked void of emotion. I turned back to see him struggle to say something but then he hung his head and he nodded his head. I then turned back to the large marine Sengoku. "Well then... I guess I can't let the king of pirates child die. We sort of owe him for our ambitions and dreams. So here I come!" I yell out and run forward and I punch him hard. He stubbles back again. I turned back and I turned my finger into a diamond key. I unlocked his keys and then we launched off together with Luffy as well.

"You two never change." he said before we were we were fighting together. Everything was going well when suddenly I was knocked a far ways away and then I was separated from them and I couldn't get back to them. I saw Ace fighting Akainu. I then tried harder to get there. I don't want to use my light speed because it zaps my power too much. Suddenly I was a lot closer and I saw Ace get knocked back and I saw Akainu head for Luffy. I watched as Ace ran and got in front of him and without thinking I used light speed and I was in front of Ace. At first there was nothing. But then I felt the burning and the blood and the tears in my skin. I looked down. Yep his fist was straight through my stomach. I put my hand on my keys as soon as the asshole pulled away from me and was punched away by Pops.

"Guys I need help." I muttered before I collapsed backwards I was in Ace's arms and thats when I felt it. My spirits had arrived. I could literally see the auras surrounding them in anger.

"How dare you hurt our master! We will kill you!" they all said befor ethey unleashed their true power and they started fighting and destroying I felt as if I was being carried. But I couldn't see straight everything was so blurry, and everything was numb or in pain.

All I could do was listen as I heard Ace's voice saying, "It's gonna be ok. Your gonna be ok. Your gonna survive Lucy. Just stay with us. Please Lucy! Don't leave me!" and with that I decided that i'd hold on i'd keep struggling to stay alive. For him. Because I didn't want him to be alone. And with that I drifted into an unconscious state where I battle my own inner demons.

Ace POV

we were on the ship we'd lost a lot of good friends in the war. But thankfully if it weren't for those people that Lucy summoned we would probably lost a lot more. And that guy Aeris he saved her thank god. But she's been out for almost a week now. I can't do it. The guilt is killing me. She almost died because for me. I feel horrible and even after she so readily accepted me even after she found out about my lineage. And yet because of me she could of died. What is wrong with me. How could I put my little sister in that much danger. I rested my elbows on my knees and I held my head in my hands. And the worst part is, I love her. I love this girl so much and she has no idea and it hurts so much. And now I went and let the love of my life go and get hurt. I'm the worst. I look up at her sleeping face. It seemed so calm. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest, I would of thought she was dead. "Lucy. You gotta wake up. I need you." I said before I leaned in and kissed her.

Lucy POV

I was tired, and weak, and uncomfortable in my own skin. Everything hurt and yet at the same time, I was so numb, so cold. But I also feel like there is a fire licking at my skin because it's so hot. My brain was scrambled and I could barely keep enough concious to listen to the things around me. I listened to the cries of my family, the people yelling, hoping, and pleading for me to awaken. And I tried each and every time before I became to weak and everything drifted to black again plaguing me with the nightmares on the battlefield of my lost family. Of the discrimination against my lineage. Everything that was wrong with me. Every insult i've ever been called. My soul was shattering. And it hurt oh god it hurt so much because I felt as if I was losing myself. Becoming the monster they claimed me to be. The things that they call me, they way they look at me. I was losing my humanity. I watched helplessly as every comment tore me apart and how every one of my old friends flocked around me and then they all ripped me apart. Piece by piece. Every piece of skin and every drop of blood on the floor before there is nothing left. And then i'd regenerate just so they can do it again. I couldn't look away as they skinned me alive. I couldn't stop screaming as they broke every bone and then even though they'd rip out my voice box and my lungs my screams still echo in my mind and vibrate through every cell. The fire was the worst though. The burning of everything. The fire that I was once so reliant on now made me feel like a small scared child. I want it all to end. Finally they tore me apart fully and then I regenerated and they stopped I looked up at them. Why? Did they stop. I heard something, it was faint but it was there. My old friends faces rippled away like water and then different faces appeared the faces of people. I know I know them, but their faces are so very blurry. I hear someone they're calling a name and crying and saying such sad things I wanted to cry. Then I realise. It's Ace! Everything comes back to me. The war, my wound, my life. I remember. And right then my whole crew, even the ones I lost, were all there. Their faces clear and happy and grinning I looked around the scene changed we were in a field of endless grass, bright blue skies and I had white fluffy clouds a large sun in the distance behind my crew. I saw Ace in front he walked forward and I ran to him and I collapsed in his arms. He held me. This man was my brother, my real brother and yet I felt such feelings for him. I love this man, and I know that. I sobbed. I was so scared. And now i'm confused on what to do. Or even if any of this is real.

He lifted my chin and then he said "Lucy. You gotta wake up. I need you." he said before he kissed me. And then it all faded away and I opened my eyes to see Ace kissing me on the lips for real but why aren't we. That's right he doesn't know. I close my eyes and he pulls away I could feel his stare so I could make him happy I pretended to stir and then I opened my eyes. I saw Ace's eyes widen and then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Your awake! Your ok! Oh thank god! Your ok!" he yelled out tears streaming down his face. I hugged him back just as tightly. I'm back.

We pull apart. "So you need me huh?" I asked. His eyes widened and then he blushed.

"W-Were you awake?!" he stuttered.

"I only heard you. But I did wake up with the kiss Ace." I said my head down. I wanted this to work but it couldn't possibly.

"O-Oh um about that. I-I'm sorry. I just well I..." he trailed off looking away. I sighed.

I grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards me. He looked me in the eyes. "Ace. Look, i'm sorry but we can't be together." I said.

"Lucy. Please don't say can't. We can, you just don't want to and I get it. I mean who would want to go out with me i'm the devils kid after all..." he said. I raised my hand and slapped him. Tears were running down my face.

"I don't care about that you idiot! In truth i'd love to be with but I can't! And when I say can't! I mean can't! It's impossible! Because! Because..." I trailed off, my head hanging.

"Why then?! Why is it so impossible?! Especially if you feel the same way!" he yelled back. I flinched. I felt a harsh and cold sadness flow through each and every vein of mine. "Well?! What is it?!" he yelled again. I stood up and I looked own at him. Tears flowing down my cheeks.

"We can't because we're siblings! I'm your god damn sister Ace! Gol D. Roger is my dad too! That's why! I wish it was different! But it's not ok! You just have to accept what is!" I yelled before I ran. I ran out the door and down the hall and finally I arrived at Thatch's room. I banged on the door. He opened it, and I collapsed into his arms crying. He began asking questions, ones that I couldn't answer as I sobbed. So he held me close as he closed the door. I heard Ace calling for me through the halls and I saw Thatch look up at the door and go to open it I grab his sleeve. "P-Please don't Thatch. I can't see him right now." I stuttered out my head hanging low and my heart in constant hurt because of what has happened. Thatch lowers his arm and then he grabs my hand and he set me down on his bed. And he calmed me down and then he asked me what happened. And I told him everything. Every little detail. After I finished I had my legs up against my chest and I had my head resting against them.

"I see. Well that is a problem. Well I guess I can see your problem. You fell in love with him before you found out he was your brother. And that's not your fault. But maybe you two just need some time. Maybe you see him more as a really close brother and your heart can't tell the difference." he said.

"No. I know what i'm feeling for him is the real thing. And now I feel as if it's all my fault. Why out of everybody in this world he had to be my brother. It's not fair." I said looking to the ground sadly. I felt tears prick at the ends of my eyes.

"Look Lucy. I know it's not fair. I really do. But life in general is unfair. You just got to get through it. And I know right now it probably really hurts but please try to grit through it. I know if someone can deal with this it'd be come on. People are probably getting worried with Ace running around screaming your name. I looked up at Thatch. And smiled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug. Then I pulled back and we both got up and we walked outside. Me behind him slightly. We walked to the main deck to see Ace freaking out and asking everyone if they'd seen me. He looks like a mess. Finally he looked our way and our eyes met and I felt my heart best faster. He began running towards me but I moved further behind thatch and thats when Thatch held him away from me.

"Wha- dude?! Let me talk to her! I need to speak to Lucy right now! Thatch! Dude! Come on! Please!" he yelled out trying to get passed him to reach me. I put my hand on Thatch's shoulder. He looked back at me.

"It's ok. He's right we need to talk." I said. Thatch stayed where he was for a little while longer before dropping his arm that was stopping Ace. Ace looked between us before he darted forward and pulled me into his arms. He was shaking he was so unsure of himself and so broken. I wrapped my arms around him and a fisted my hands in the shirt he decided to wear today. Then I pulled away from him and I turned my head away and I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. Then I pulled him away from prying eyes. We got to my room and i opened the door and we went inside. I closed the door behind me and I turned around my head hanging. I finally lifted my head and looked in to his eyes. And his eyes. They stared into my soul and it destroyed me in the process. But I kept my front. "Ace. I'm so sorry." I said finally looking away again.

"No I should be sorry. It's my fault for being so forward. But Lucy is it true are you my sister?" he asked.

"Yeah. Your half sister. But your sister nonetheless." I said, my head was hanging.

"God dammit Lucy. Why? Why out of everyone, did it have to be you..." he said.

"I've been asking myself the same thing. God Ace, i'd let you kill me if it made you feel any better." I said. "Maybe it would have been better if I died in the war..." I added and suddenly I was pushed up against the wall. And I looked up to see Ace's blazing eyes.

"Don't ever say that! What would I do if I lost you?! Lucy I need you! I love you dammit! And then you go and say that! How do you think that makes me feel?!" he yelled at me. I didn't flinch. I just hung my head again.

"But it's true. If I did you would be able to move on-" I started.

"Move on?! Do you really think that?! I'd never move on! I love you more then anything anything! How could I ever move on?!" he yelled at me again. Widened my eyes. He wouldn't be able to move on?... he loves me that much? I felt my resolve crumbling away.

Suddenly I heard a bang outside. I gasped and turned and ran out the door. And I got onto the deck to see my family fighting... they were fighting...they were fighting Fairy Tail! Why are they here. I remember my dream and I shake is that why they are here to do that to me?! Oh god no. I need to run. But as I was about to I heard a yell I looked over to see Marco fighting against Gray and losing. No. I ran forward as Gray's ice make lance came. I used ice make shield. I saw Gray through the ice he was looking at me in surprise. I turned to Marco and healed him. He went back to fighting Gray. Suddenly I felt it. It was Gildarts. I looked over to see him walking towards Pops. Not on my watch. I ran forward as he used shockwave. I got in front of Pops. "i wont let you hurt my family!" I yelled and then I was knocked back. I screamed. It was just like Minerva's power except so much stronger as I got thrown away. I landed on the ground. But after struggling I got back up. And I looked on as Fairy Tail were watching me in surprise. "How dare you scum come here... show your faces to me... I should snap your necks for touching my family..." I said dangerously low. I was pissed. My family were hurt and in pain. How dare they. I walked forward. I clenched my hand and used haki. I let it all go and I controlled it so it only suffocated Fairy Tail. Some were now knocked out, and others were now trying to stay standing and others were struggling I could see it in their eyes. The only few people who could take my energy was Gildarts, master, Laxus, Erza, Gray, and Natsu. But I could see their shocked faces. I ran forward and punched Master in the face and to the other side of the ship. He smashed into the wood of one of the walls. Then I turned to Gildarts and lifted my foot and kicked him away. He smashed into something else. After that I punched Laxus into the ground. He banged against it and then I kicked him in the back and he was launched away. Then I turned to Team Natsu. I was thoroughly so pissed. I could snap their necks.

"Wait Luce! You don't know why were here. We just came to see you but they wouldn't let us. Thats why we fought! Just calm down!" Natsu yelled trying to calm me down. I felt my blood heat in rage.

"Came to see me?... are you kidding me... After what you did to me?" I asked then dangerously low.

"Look. We didn't know how to deal with the information I mean we were too shocked. We got scared. But we feel horrible. All this time we've been searching everywhere. On jobs. Everything. And when we saw the news about marine ford. We raced here because we want you to be safe. Please Luce. Understand. We want you to come back home." Natsu said. I looked down. I felt tears prick my eyes. They want me back. They were scared. Home... I looked up at Natsu and looked deep in his eyes. All I saw was sincerity, sorrow, and guilt. I pulled my haki away, and I took a step forward and tears spilled down my cheeks. Then I took another few steps before he pulled me into his arms. Sobbing. I don't know what to do. I love my new family and I will not leave them. But my old family wants me back. And truthfully I don't want to leave them either. Suddenly I was ripped away from Natsu and hugged to the chest of Ace.

"You don't touch her..." Came his dangerous voice.

"Ace!" I exclaimed surprised.

"And who are you to decide that Lucy is one of us!" Natsu yelled back. I looked between them both. My love number 1, and my love number 2. What do I do?

"Natsu!" I exclaimed again.

"No! Lucy is apart of the Whitebeard pirates! Her mark is on her right hand!" Ace yelled grabbing my hand and tearing away my fingerless glove to show the mark. Suddenly my left hand was pulled and I was in Natsu's arms.

"And our mark is on her left hand!" Natsu yelled and ripped off my other glove to show my hand. He was right I never got rid of it. It was still there in the same pink as Natsu's hair. I looked away they were both right I had the mark of both pirates and a guild. I looked down. They were both right. I was apart of both groups. They began arguing. I looked between them trying to stop them. Bu they were at each others throats. I groaned in frustration.

"STOP IT!" I yell. I hear thing go silent. "if you continue like this I wont be apart of either of the groups got it?!" I yelled.

"Yes ma'am." they both said heads bowed. I sighed.

"You two are impossible. Anyway. Introductions are in order. Ace, meet Natsu, my best- well he was my best friend." I saw Natsu start sulking at no longer being referred to as my best friend. And Ace was smirking smugly. Then I gestured to Ace while saying, "And this is Ace, he's my... it's complicated right now." I saw Ace begin sulking to and Natsu's mood brightens a bit. Natsu looks at me and then he grabs my hand.

"Luce I need to talk to you about something." he said. I looked him in the eyes. He was serious, his eyes I saw an emotion in it I could not understand. Why was it even there?

"Sorry. But my and Lucy were in the middle of a conversation before you started recking havoc." Ace said grabbing my other hand. I looked between the two fire users. Then I looked at Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu. But he's right we were in the middle of a conversation. One that desperately needs to be finished." I said. Natsu looked at me. He looked down and let go of my hand.

"Ok, just don't be to long." he said before he turned away and I saw that the others were all coming together and getting healed by Wendy and such I winced as I saw Laxus. I really messed him up.

I felt a pull on my right hand and I looked to see Ace tugging at me to follow him. I wrapped my fingers with his and he led me away and I followed behind him silently. This time we went to his room. I walked in and so did he. He pressed the door closed. I turned to him. He looked me in the eyes. "Lucy. (sigh) lets forget what just happened and go back to what we were talking about." he said.

"Ace. W-We can't be together. You have to know that. Right?" I asked.

"But it's not like it's illegal. People marry brothers and sisters all the time!" he yelled and lowered his head and he came close. "Please Lucy. I don't care about our blood. Lets just be together." he pleaded with me.

"Ace I just. It'd be looked down upon. I don't want that for either of us or any children we could have in the future." I said.

"But Lucy. Our friends wont judge us you know that. So what is holding you back?! So what if the world doesn't like it. I don't think to many of them will even know." he said.

"But Ace. We would know. And I don't want to keep this secret anymore. Our father, he made us so we could live. Not be in fear of ourselves. I'm sorry Ace but I just can't. I can't love you like that! Not anymore Ace. I just can't. You'll always be my friend, my brother, and the person I was in love with. But we can't be together. It's impossible. It's just not fair. I know but. Life is never fair. And that's just how it is." I said looking down tears streaming down my face. It hurt so much to say these things. To brake his heart. It burned just like the hottest fire, from the hottest sun. suddenly I felt Ace move my head up. By propping his finger under my chin and lifting my face.

"Look me in the eyes. And tell me you don't love me. Because when it's real you can't walk away. Not from me." he said.

I froze. I can't say it. I can't not with those eyes staring back at me. I knew there was no chance. I couldn't say it. Because I love him so much. I felt tears pour down my face. "I...I can't say that Ace. Because it's not true." I said.

"Then what's wrong?! Whats wrong with us?!" he yelled at me. I flinched.

"I care about you. Listen to me I care about you. I do but..." I trailed off.

"But what?..." he yelled.

"Why are you mad at me?!" I yelled back.

"I mad at you because I love you!" he yelled again.

"Well maybe that's the problem!" I yelled back. I saw his eyes widen and then he dropped his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean..." he said.

"It means we're brother and sister Ace! It's wrong!" I yelled back.

"I've had enough of you and your 'it's wrong' shit! I love you and nothing is going to stop me!" he yelled at me with a glare... before he kissed me. I widened my eyes. He's kissing me! I put my hands against his chest and and pushed him away. My hand in front of my mouth.

"What is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?! You have no right?!" I yelled at him. Tears were flowing from my eyes. How could he?! I turned and I was struggling to opened the door and just when I got it open a bit it was lammed back shut and two arms were wrapped around my torso. I struggled. "Let me go! Let me go right now!" I yelled at him and hitting hit arms with my fists. I stopped and then I crumbled to the ground limp. I couldn't do this anymore. It hurt so much. I silently cried on the ground Ace's arms around me. I finally stopped and just kneeled there. "Ace. Let me go." I said.

"Never again." he said gripping me tighter. Then I remembered something something my mother told me.

"Ace let me go before I get angry." I said back to him my voice struggling to sound mean. He gripped me tighter.

"I said no. your not leaving me Lucy!" he yelled. And there were tears in his eyes. I struggled to keep my composure. I saw Ace lean down and he kissed me and I couldn't resist. I kissed him back. I laced my fingers through his hair and tugged slightly. We parted just to go back in. this one more passionate and fierce. Finally we pulled apart and I was breathing heavily as Ace began kissing my neck softly. I calmed down and I grabbed his face and I made him look me in the eyes. I searched them to makes sure this was real. I will not get into a relationship with this much drama. And then I saw it. It wasn't what I wanted. It was not the kind of love I wanted. It was brotherly love. And though it was covered because that's sincerely what his brain thinks and not what his heart does. I sighed disappointed. I guess I expected it, but it still hurt because I knew for me it was different. I looked down. And I pushed Ace down onto the carpet. He lied there looking up at me as I straddled him. I leaned down and I kissed him. It was slight and sweet. It was my way of saying goodbye. The I moved down and I kissed his chest, over his heart. It's not even beating out of normal pace. I felt tears come to my eyes. I then sat up and leaned down and kissed him one last time tears streaming down my face. Then I pulled back and I saw his eyes looking at me in confusion and surprise at my tears. I get off him. And look down at him after wiping my eyes he sits up looking at me.

"Ace I love you with all my heart and I can tell you do too. But you love me like a sister. And before you try to deny it. I know. I can see it in your eyes. And I wish it wasn't true because truth is I would have gone through all the drama for you, but you don't really feel the same way. You just think you do. But I can't take advantage of that just so you regret it later. So you'll be my brother. The one I fell in love with but my big brother nonetheless. Goodbye Ace." I said before I turned to leave but suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into the hot chest of my big brother. He was holding me again.

"I don't want to lose you. Even if I really only love you as my little sister I don't want to lose you. I don't want anyone to even look at you. I'm so possessive Lucy. And I know if you and that guy Natsu. If you get together, you'll leave me. And I can't let you go Lucy. I won't. I need you with me." he said into my ear. I shivered. He was so close. Now while Ace may not feel for me I know I feel for him. So him saying these things it's hard to keep control and not just kiss him again. I sighed. And I turned in his arms.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm not leaving this ship until I die. You guys are my family. And so are they, but I gave up on them a long time ago. I will never leave your side even if it does mean my life." I said. He looked at me then me smiled softly and held me tighter and berried his head in my hair. I hugged him back. I smiled. What I said was true I would not leave and Pops asked me before if I would become third division commander. As if i'd give that off. But i'm keeping it a surprise.

We went outside hand in hand. We got out onto the deck. And I pulled Natsu over to Fairy Tail. I laughed and smiled while sticking close because Ace refused to let me leave finally when Cana started flirting with him I snuck away. I sat back with Thatch beside me. "So how'd it go?" he asked.

"It went good. We've established ourselves as siblings. He really only loved me as his little sister." I said.

"Well what about you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused at his question.

"i mean what about your feelings? Do you too only see him as a brother?" he asked. I smiled sadly and looked at the ground.

"No. I fell for him a while ago Thatch. And my love it was real and I don't think that will ever go away." I said sighing.

"Well. That's too bad but hey. I'm sure you'll find someone. I mean look around. Your probaby the hottest chick on the ship you know. Quite a few guys have crushes on you you know. And i've seen a few of those Fairy tail guys eyes follow you around too." he said. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Really? Who in Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Him." he said pointing to Gray. "Him" he said pointing to Laxus. "Him" he said pointing to Gajeel. "And him." he finally said pointing to Natsu. I blushed. That many?

"Well I think Laxus is because I beat the crap out of him before. And Gajeel stares at me sometimes but he explained to me awhile ago he does it because he remembers this thing that involved me, which will stay a secret. I don't know why either Natsu or Gray do though..." I said.

"Well two guys seem to be crushing on you. And that Gajeel guy i'd say it's something more. But hey whatever." Thatch declared before going back to his drink. I took a swing of mine and tipped my head back and let the warm liquid slip down my throat. Ah drinking. So much fun. When I opened my eyes Natsu was in front of me I almost spat out my drink in surprise. I swallowed and then stuttered out, "U-Uh, h-hey Natsu..." I said awkwardly.

"Lucy we need to talk remember?" he said. I nodded remembering. And then he grabbed my hand and dragged me off. He took me to a secluded part of the ship then he began. "Lucy. I realised after you left what I felt about you. Lucy I love you. And I know that it's weird and probably uncomfortable since we're best friends or was. But I just I really love you Lucy." he said. I felt like crying again. I love Natsu as well but the promise I made to Ace, it's just not possible for us to be. I sighed.

"Natsu. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. I just. I don't think i'm the one for you. I really am sorry." I said looking down. My lie weighs heavily on my heart.

"Lucy why are you lying to me..." Natsu said. I looked up to him surprised. How did he know? "I can smell it Lucy. Remember dragon slayer." he said as if reading my thoughts.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Natsu." I said looking away and trying in attempt to throw his off.

"Lucy I already told you I can smell it. Whats wrong? Why do you keep lying?" he asked me. I flinched at his desperate tone.

"(sigh) Fine you got me. Do love you Natsu. I really do but I can't be with you because I can't leave my crew. I can't leave Ace. I promised him i'd stay here with him." I said.

"Ace? Are you two t-together?" he asked.

"No we're not. He's my brother Natsu. Well my half brother but my brother nonetheless. I promised to never leave him. And I never brake my promises. You know that." I said sadly.

"I see. B-But what if we communicated over lacrima and transponder? What about that Luce?" he asked me. I could here him becoming even more desperate.

"Natsu would you really be satisfied with that. Not being able to talk to face to face, not being able to express our selves together." I walked forward and placed my hands on his chest. "Not being able to touch each other." I said quietly. I saw him lean down and I didn't move. We kissed and it was long passionate and loving. When we pulled back we looked deep into each others eyes. "Would you really be ok with not being able to do that whenever you wished? I know that I never would Natsu."

"Your right. I don't think i'd be fine being able to see you, hear you, face to face and i'd be devastated everyday that I couldn't touch you. (sigh) I just wish you could come back Luce." he said looking down disappointed.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I made a promise." I alliterated. He nodded and then he looked up at me.

"Well can we at least go back to being best friends?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course we can you big dummy!" I exclaimed and I jumped into his arms giving him a tight hug he hugged me back and then we pulled apart and grinned at each other. Then we went back out onto the deck and everyone partied into the night and all fell asleep.

The next mourning we all got up and Fairy Tail packed and I watched them suddenly I heard master behind me say "So Lucy. Are you coming with us?" he asked. I looked back at him and suddenly all eyes were on us. I smiled softly at master.

"I'm sorry master but I can't. I can't abandon my new family anymore. And anyway. I have serious criminal record now. If I go back to the guild can you imagine the crap you'd get from the council. All the paperwork. It'd be horrible for you, you know." I said.

"It's worth it for you child. We will do anything." he said trying again.

"I'm sorry master. You'll always be my family but I made a promise I plan to keep no matter what and anyway. It's not like i'm leaving the guild. I'll still be family but I wont be there. And anyway I kind of got offered a position that I plan to take on this ship." I said.

"What position child?" he asked.

"Well Pops offered me the job of third division commander. And i've decided to say yes you know..." I said with a smile and a blush on my face. I heard people cheering all around me except Thatch. I think he's angry I got a higher position than him. I laughed and then third division boys came over and began throwing me up and down in the air, I guess they were happy i'm taking the job now since Jozu died in the war. I squealed. I held down my short skirt because I was struggling not to flash anyone. Suddenly and were holding me up I felt their hands on my ass and I blushed a few of them squeezed and I snapped. "Stop squeezing my ass guys!" I yelled trying to be angry but was to embarrassed to make much of an impression. I heard the bys laughing at me. I blushed more. Suddenly I heard the boys yelling and running away and suddenly they dropped me and ran off and I was about to hit the ground. When I was in someones arms I looked up to see Ace growling at literally everything. Right. Possessive. I giggled he looked down at me. "Thanks bro." I said before I jumped away from him while he went to go kick the crap out of my division. I skipped off and made my way to Pops. I sat by him and leaned against his chair. We talked and conversed. It made me feel calm being near him. I think Pops is strong but I can tell even though the sickness is gone he's an old man now and it's probably really getting hard for him. However strong he is. He is still just a man. I sighed. He'll always be amazing in my books though. I said goodbye as I saw Fairy Tail leaving. And by the time I got through the crowd they were already gone on their ship I ran to the edge and watched them go.

I smiled sadly and turned but then I heard Natsu yell "Hey Luce!" I turned back to see them all making the Fairy Tail sign with their hands. I felt tears roll down my face and my face stretched into a large grin and I ripped off my glove and shoved my hand with the Fairy Tail mark up into the air in the same position as theirs.

"Come visit whenever you can! And call us as well!" Gray yelled. I yelled out ok.

"And don't forget to keep up with your training!" Erza yelled.

"Remember Lucy! Your always apart of Fairy Tail!" I heard Happy yell.

"I love you guys!" I yelled lastly and I kept my hand in the air until they were out of sight. I let it fall to my side and I wiped my eyes from the tears I felt two arms go around my shoulders. I could already tell it was Ace.

"I'm so happy you stayed." he said. I smiled and nodded in recognition. So was I...


End file.
